Please don't turn this into something major
by AzzyDarling
Summary: Fable I, so the hero have no name, and he is pairred with a oc. sorry, my muse just wanted that! This takes place at the last part of the hero's life. m/m yaoi - No likey, no readie. Older stuff re-uploaded to Hero/M!OC - graphic yaoi.


Fandom: Fable - The lost chapters

warning: SMUT, lots of it! blood, insanity and murder, language.

rating M+/N17/Not worksafe - fo'serious.

AN: well as the Hero has no name I will just name him Ambrosious. As my Heroes in this game most often is named Ultima Asswipe, Sir-phail-alot, or Lord Anus, (yup i never got older than stuff like that makes me leer like a idiot.)Then I chose to just come up with a name for the sake of the story. And besides this, then this is just a figment of my imagination as I played the game. Lets call it 'likely occurrences' It's not betaed since I don't think there is a soul besides me who is arsed to read it. :) Should you choose to read, you never had to play the game, just see this as a original character PWP. Or as close to PWP as i think i will ever get, hey it has porn and no plot what so ever, so i guess it qualifies. While i'm at it, Farhan and Zeus are people that i made up for the sake of the story.

Ambrosious/Farhan Ambrosious/Farhan/Zeus.

* * *

_Look at me_

_From all sides_

_Tell me what you see_

_A second or two_

_Is everything I need_

_I am not asking you for more_

_And when I become too much of a stranger_

_Say goodbye_

_Do it now, but do it quick_

_And please don't turn it into something major_

_Throw everything that ties us together, far away_

_I know it will go away_

_Go on and do it_

_Do it gentle or do it hard_

_But please don't turn it into something major_

_And most of all, do it_

_Because you still remember what you said._

_-Julie Maria_

_

* * *

_

**1.- Hello to you too.**

"Hey!" Ambrosious cheered as he stepped through the front door, unbuckling his weapons, discarding them with a loud clang against the hardwood floor. "Farhan?" he called, "Are you home?" No answer. Ambrosious shrugged and sat down on a chest, pulling off his boots, tossing them to the side, wiggling his toes. He stretched and purred. It was good to be home, he could kill for a bath and some food.

Walking into the small kitchen he found Farhan sitting reading in the light of a candle. "There you are." Ambrosious said softly, walking over to his husband with a loving smile. Bending down, he brushed some of Farhan's dark brown hair away, to kiss the pale skin on his neck tenderly. "I missed you." Ambrosious mumbled.

"I'm sure you did." Farhan sighed tiredly. But at the same time tilted his neck, as an invite for more kisses.

"Mmhm." Ambrosious smiled against the soft skin of Farhan's neck. "I brought you something. That chocolate from Oakvale that you love so much."

Farhan slammed his book shut with an angry clap. "You reek." he just stated with a tiny voice.

Ambrosious stood back up, and stared at Farhan, puzzled. "Suppose I do. I have been travelling for two weeks to get here." He nodded at Farhan's silent back. "I will go draw a bath then." He laid his hand on Farhan's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "Coming?"

For the first time Farhan turned and looked at Ambrosious. "Aren't you hungry? I could make you something fast."

Ambrosious unclasped his jerkin, and let it fall. Holding a hand out for Farhan he smiled charmingly. "Not as much as I missed you."

Farhan wanted to say something, but he just smiled awkwardly instead, taking Ambrosious' hand, making a mental note on the smirk that spread on the warriors face.

Ambrosious closed his eyes in bliss as he let his head fall back against the edge of the wooden bathtub. Farhan rested against his shoulder, drawing lazy circles around Ambrosious' nipple. "New tattoo, huh?" Farhan whispered, referring to a fierce abstract dragon that adorned Ambrosious' abdomen, only just peaking it's head over water as it's head was close to the navel.

"Like it?" Ambrosious mumbled. Opening one eye on half, looking down at Farhan. "You should get one to match it." He whispered, kissing the other man's forehead.

"No thank you." Farhan grinned. "They look better on you. And besides I would never bother to get a tattoo that required me to shave."

"I thought you'd like that." Ambrosious whispered, turning a little sideways, making some bathwater run out on the floor. "A clean shave." he said huskily. Running his free hand down over Farhan's side.

/I bet Myra likes it./ Farhan thought to himself, but said nothing. He just smiled, dipping his hand down under the surface, his fingers ghosted against Ambrosious' half erection. "I like it." He whispered, feeling like he lied.

As Farhan wrapped his fingers around his erection, Ambrosious gasped softly. "Not here." He whispered, kissing whatever part of Farhan he could reach. He wanted to say a whole lot more, but Farhan ignored his request, and pumped him hard and fast.

Farhan moved out of Ambrosious' arm hook, and licked a wet, perky nipple. Hearing his husband hiss, in pain and pleasure. Really he wanted to punish him, not giving him pleasure in any shape or form. But Ambrosious' little moans and whimpers as he thrusted up in Farhan's hand, was just too sweet music. Maybe he had been wrong all along? Maybe Ambrosious really had missed him on the road, maybe the other thing didn't mean anything at all. Funny how Ambrosious was such a bigshot, obnoxious hero material, wanting everyone to fawn over his deeds. And here he was at the mercy of Farhan's fingertips, spreading his legs over the sides of the tub, in a silent plea. Farhan let go of Ambrosious' healthy erection and for a moment just looked at the sight in front of him, wondering how many others saw Ambrosious like this. He cursed himself for lack of spine, he really should just get out of the tub, leaving Ams to his own demise.

"Cha doin'?" Ambrosious opened his eyes on half, giving Farhan a smouldering gaze from under his long lashes.

"Just looking." Farhan said mumbled, running his hands gingerly up and down Ambrosious' thighs. "Wondering."

"Wondering?" Ambrosious asked, squirming under Farhan's touch. "About what?"

/About how many other spouses you have out there! You bastard!/ Farhan thought to himself. "How I should get you out of this tub." He said with a smile, leaning in over Ambrosious, who gasped as his husbands wet body slid up against him, putting sweet pressure on his erection. "I can't ravage you in this putrid bathwater." Farhan whispered against Ambrosious' lips.

Ambrosious hooked an arm, strong and willowy, around Farhan's neck, pulling him down for a hard kiss, letting his husband know what he wanted with strokes of his tongue alone, caressing Farhan's tongue, yielding as Farhan's hand roamed down his body, and cupped his sacks. Ambrosious moaned sweetly in Farhan's mouth. And when a finger tenetavly breached his guardian muscle, invading his insides, searching. He almost forgot to breathe, and as Farhan's finger found what it was looking for, Ambrosious moaned loudly again, rubbing himself against Farhan, pushing down on the delirious finger which brought him such pleasure. "M-more."

Farhan added a finger more, grinding inside, abandoning Ambrosious' mouth with his, he licked his way down to one of his husbands wet perky nipples, biting it gently, smiling at the hiss he heard. He noted Ambrosious' hand snaked down between them to grab his own weeping erection. "Hand's off." Farhan whispered, biting down in Ambrosious' nipple hard, resulting in Ambrosious' hand reached for Farhan's growing erection instead, "Good boy." Farhan laughed softly.

"P-please." Ambrosious whimpered, pushing down on Farhan's fingers to get more sweet friction, sucking in his breath as Farhan's other hand moved up his chest instead of down where he wanted it. Long fingers invaded his mouth, and he willingly opened up to them, twirling his tongue around the digits, suckling on them, moaning as Farhan added a finger more inside him with the other hand. His eyes was closed as he sucked Farhan's fingers with loud slurping noises, so when he suddenly felt Farhan's tongue join, he just felt even hotter inside. The fingers disappeared, and was now replaced with Farhan's tongue, Ambrosious sucked the slippery muscle as he would suck Farhan's cock, feeling his husbands huge erection twitch in his hand. And finally Farhan grabbed Ambrosious' cock, and as he did, he rammed his fingers up inside him hard as well, making Ambrosious yelp.

"For me." Farhan moaned.

"Harder." Ambrosious moaned pitifully, letting himself be filled with Farhan's fourth finger, relentlessly rubbing the swollen spot inside, little tendrils of lust spread out inside him every time he brushed it, and the harder the pressure the more intense it felt. Slowly Ambrosious felt a pleasant buzz throughout his body, whimpering, trying to make Farhan touch him just right, just the way he knew that would send him in orbit. He could feel Farhan's ministrations getting more and more desperate too. Ambrosious spasmed as he orgasmed hard against Farhan, not noticing that his husband followed moments later.

**2. Who is Myra?**

Ambrosious slipped into a pair of soft, thin pair of pants. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, he could hear Farhan mess about with cutlery.

"Want bacon?" Farhan asked merrily.

"I'd rather have a second serving of you." Ambrosious snickered, walking up behind Farhan wrapping his arms around his spouse, kissing the base of his neck at the shoulder. "Yes, I would love some bacon."

"Do you love me?" Farhan asked softly, absentminded stirring the pan with the bacon.

Ambrosious rested his head on Farhan's shoulder. "I love you more than anything." Ambrosious said softly. "You know that you oaf!"

"Then who's Myra?" Farhan asked, feeling Ambrosious' embrace loosen a little.

"Why are you asking me that?" Ambrosious asked, feeling slightly dizzy. He had never thought Farhan would ever suspect anything, let alone ask him.

"Because I want to know." Farhan put down the spatula, and sighed, leaning against the stove. "Do you really have a wife in Oakvale?"

"Oh.. I.." Ambrosious wanted to lie, he desperately needed to lie. But he just couldn't. Farhan deserved the truth didn't he? If he were to do one single good deed in his life, it would be to treat his hearts desire right. But if he really felt like that, why had he married Myra? Why had he married Gayl, and why did he keep lovers in random places? Cause he thought he was safe, cause he thought Farhan would never know.

"So my sister spoke the truth." Farhan whispered, "I didn't want to believe her, I really didn't. I even cursed her." Farhan laughed bitterly. "I never once believed you would do something like that."

"It's true." Ambrosious whispered lamely, letting completely go of Farhan. "I'm so terribly sorry.. I.. I got caught up in the moment.. eh."

"So you married her?" Farhan whispered. "How could you?"

"I don't know.." Ambrosious whined, "I was drunk, and she was really good at.. Far? Are we okay?"

Farhan just shook his head. "I love you, and I took loads of shit from you. But this, this is too much."

"What do you want me to do?" Ambrosious asked in a whisper. How he wished he had stayed in bed and never had went down here, it felt like a nightmare he couldn't get out of.

"Nothing." Farhan said muddy. He slowly turned and looked at Ambrosious, "Do you have any children?" he asked with a shaking voice.

Ambrosious shook his head. And then looked up at Farhan from behind a curtain of messy black, wet hair. "I will end it with her right away, if you ask me to."

Farhan stared at him for the longest time, and then he said with a broken voice. "I am not sure I can live with sharing. But I would have to as long as I am yours, wouldn't I?"

"No!" Ambrosious said a little too eagerly. "It's not like that.. It's just hard you know.. to have someone admirering you, offering you a soft bed and some tenderness, I was far away from you and didn't know when I would return.. I really am sorry, I promise you I will do whatever you ask of me, if you will only forgive me."

Farhan looked like he was thinking over it for a moment. And then he slowly shook his head. "I would rather think of the years we had, than laying awake at night thinking of who's bed you're warming tonight."

"No.." Ambrosious stated, stepping close to Farhan, who just turned his head, looking away.

"If you ever loved me, you will take your belongings and leave." Farhan whispered.

"But.." Ambrosious whispered, trying to get eye contact with Farhan. "I don't love her, I love you!"

"So you say." Farhan huffed, still refusing to look up at his spouse.

Ambrosious folded his strong arms around Farhan, holding the other man tight in desperation. "Tell me what to do." He whispered, "Anything."

"Would you off her?" Farhan mumbled lamely in the crook of Ambrosious' neck.

Ambrosious took a deep breath, kissing Farhan's temple. "Yes." He whispered softly.

"Get out!" Farhan whispered.

"What?" Ambrosious yelled in annoyed surprise, stepping back from Farhan. "But.."

"You!" Farhan yelled, poking Ambrosious in the chest, "You are not the same man as I married. I don't know what you are any more. But I don't know you, and I don't like you."

Ambrosious opted for a little lopsided smile, "You liked me fine in the tub before."

"Lust, love and like ain't the same, you imbecile. No wonder you ended up so terribly misguided..." Farhan said calmly, wiping his eyes angrily as tears started to pool.

Ambrosious just stood and stared at Farhan, mouth ajar. What the hell should he do? He could grab him, force him, make him understand that he had nowhere else to go. He could snap his neck, he could beg on his knees, or he could do as asked. Slowly Ambrosious' gaze travelled to the ground between his feet, his shoulders slumped sadly. "I said I would do anything for you, so If that is what you want. I'll leave.."

"It's not what I want, it is what I need! Why is everything about survival with you? Even loving you." Farhan said with a thick voice.

Ambrosious nodded, feeling a strange massive pressure on his chest, something he hadn't felt since he was a child. "I want you to keep the house, it was your home more than mine." He whispered brokenly.

Farhan didn't answer, he just sighed heavily.

Ambrosious clicked his tongue, faining annoyance. When all he really wanted was to curl up at Farhan's feet and cry. His pride told him to just leave now before he was embarrassing them both. The first step was the hardest, but the next was easier, and before he knew it he was at the door, he pulled his jerkin over his naked torso, and stuck his feet in his boots. He picked up his weapons, opening his knapsack to put his gear down in it, when he noticed the box of chocolate on top of it. He took it in his hand, staring at it for a moment before he put it down on the commode next to the door. Stuffing his things down, he slung the knapsack over his shoulder, reaching for the doorknob.

"Where will you go?" Farhan asked lamely behind him.

"Why do you care?" Ambrosious sneered, he didn't mean to sneer, but he didn't know what else to do. the decision was made, and he just had to leave this place before he did something irreversible, like either beating poor Farhan to a pulp, or break down and weep like a child.

**3. kiss me, I'm dying.**

It was raining outside, Farhan rubbed his hands in front of the fireplace, wondering if he had put enough wood on the fire for it to last till he would turn in, when he was startled with angry, loud, raps at the door.

He picked up the fire raker and went over to his front door, you hear so much about home raiders he thought, one can never be too careful. "Who is it?" He yelled from behind the door.

"Is your name Farhan?" A voice yelled through the heavy rain outside.

"Maybe." Farhan answered.

"You don't know me, but.. Please open the door, I need your help."

Farhan took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, peeking outside. He saw a young black haired man carrying someone who he used a great deal of strength keeping on his feet, completely dependant on this young man. "What do you want?" Farhan asked.

"Uh.. I will explain everything, but can we please come inside?" the young man said.

Farhan stared at the youngster, noting a red angry welt that went from his right brow to his left ear, keeping his left eye shut from swelling. "You're hurt!" He gasped, opening the door fully, letting the youngster drag his precious cargo inside in the warm.

The youngster gently placed his unconscious friend on the carpet in front of the fire. Farhan frowned at the horns, and a some riddled facial tattoos, and maybe he regretted letting them in a little. He looked over at the youngster that sat down next to the demon man on the floor, against the fireplace, trying to get warm from the fire. "I'm Zeus." The young man said. "And I understand that you think me rude that I ask for your hospitality like this, but.. Hayne he.. " Zeus looked at the vile looking thing with tenderness in his gaze. "As the fever set in, he have asked for nothing else than to go here. Farhan, in Bowerstone, red house by the barber. That's what he said, over and over."

Farhan blinked puzzled. He watched as Zeus picked up Hayne's hand rubbing the cold limb gently, trying to add some heat to it. He smiled, it reminded him of himself for so many years ago. "Stay put, I will find you some dry clothes, and get you something to eat, maybe you want something hot to drink too?"

"Oh thank you Mr. Farhan." Zeus said lighting up in a huge smile.

Two hours later Zeus was dry, warm, fed and had his wounds cleaned and dressed. Farhan kneeled down next to the horned man, checking his vitals. "He's dying ain't he?" Zeus asked softly from a armchair, sipping a cup of tea.

"I think so." Farhan said with a little sigh. Still puzzled by this whole thing. "I still don't understand why he wanted to see me though."

"I don't know either." Zeus said with a tiny ghost of a smile.

Farhan rose laboured, "I think we should get him out of his wet clothes and examine his wounds and see if there is anything I can do." He went to the kitchen to get some hot water and more supplies to dress and treat wounds. "Where do the pair of you come from then? Travelled far?"

"Bargate." Zeus muttered.

"As in Bargate prison?" Farhan asked, coming into the living room again.

"Yes." Zeus looked down into his cup, his cheeks red from embarrassment. And so Farhan decided not to push the matter further right now. He took a scissor and started to cut the demons tunic open, blinking as a riddle of scars and black tattoos on white skin showed themselves. "I can't see anything deadly yet." Farhan said, cutting off the last bit of the tunic. And that was when he saw it. The dragon, its head craning up over the belt. He blinked confused, looking up at the demon man's face again. "Did you meet him in Bargate?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"Aye." Zeus said softly. "He was there for much longer than I, I think he had been there for a year already when I came."

"Oh." Farhan said. But kept his clinical expression as he struggled with the demon man's pants. He could have cried when he looked across the front side of what Zeus referred to as Hayne. This could only be Ambrosious, it was the same tattoos. "His name is Hayne you say?" Farhan asked, prodding the deadly pale demon man's stomach, trying to determine if he maybe had internal damage.

"Yes." Zeus said softly.

Farhan looked up at the young man, who looked terribly fragile wrapped in a blanket, balancing a teacup on his knee. "How well do you know him?" He asked, "I mean.." He cleared his throat with a tiny cough. Zeus blushed instead of answering. And Farhan nodded quickly, "Oh I see."

Rolling The demon man over on his side to examine his back turned out more labour than Farhan had thought. Ripping off the last pieces of the ruined tunic, tossing the leather armour away, he bit his lip, and for a moment traced his fingers over a tattoo on the demon's lower backside, which just said 'Forever'. "Is something wrong?" Zeus asked timidly from the chair, noticing Farhan's expression, and the gentle touch.

Farhan shook his head, "No, no." He let Ambrosious fall back on his back again, before he rose to his feet. "I am sorry, but I think his damage is internally, and I fear there ain't much I can do for him." He smiled softly, sadly at Zeus.

He stood in the kitchen looking at Zeus that had curled against Ambrosious and slept uneasy. 'Forever' didn't last awfully long, Farhan smiled to himself remembering when Ambrosious had gotten the tattoo, he had said it wasn't practical with a ring, he could get caught in something and rip his finger off, so he chose to get that tattoo instead. Farhan still remembered it brand new and swollen, not almost unreadable from scars, old and withered.

He went into the living room and fetched the blanket from the chair that Zeus had been sitting in and gently unfolded it over Ambrosious and Zeus. He could see Ambrosious' brows knit in his comatose state, he wondered if he had a nightmare. He kneeled down next to Ambrosious in the pretence of throwing some more logs on the fire, but instead he gingerly reached out and ran a finger over the pointy horn, it felt warm as skin. When Ambrosious had left these had been but dents in his forehead, now he looked like a demon lord. For a moment he rested his hand on Ambrosious' hot, feverish forehead. He couldn't even see the boy he had fallen in love with back then, the young man with big dreams and so much potential, it was difficult to admit that it was the same person as this wretched creature in front of him.

Slowly Ambrosious opened his pitch black eyes and stared up at Farhan. "He made it." He whispered throaty.

"Ams." Farhan whispered, removing his hand from the other man. "You idiot."

"I know." Ambrosious whispered barely audible. "Remember when we met?" Thick, dark blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth, but he made no effort to wipe it away, he just rested his hand on Farhan's.

"I do." Farhan whispered back. "You were an obnoxious twat." When Ambrosious just blinked, Farhan smiled, "You were larger than life.", Finally he turned his hand, and squeezed Ambrosious'. "You were beautiful, clear blue eyes that were smiling all the time, and that unruly mop of hair, not to mention your ego which was larger than all of Bowerstone. You were irresistible."

Ambrosious smiled vaguely. "I remember that. And you ignored me, the only one I really wanted." Farhan resisted his bitter remark, and just smiled motherly at the thing on the floor. "I'm dying." Ambrosious suddenly whispered, wheezing as he drew in a deep laboured breath, "I wanted to see you one last time. I'm not asking anything of you, I just wanted to see you."

"Don't talk rubbish like that." Farhan smiled faintly. "You will be fine, and you and Zeus can travel on."

Ambrosious closed his eyes and drew a shuddering breath. "Are you happy Farhan?"

Farhan reached up and caressed Ambrosious' cheek, surprisingly it still felt every bit as soft as it used to. "I suppose I am."

A smile ghosted over Ambrosious' lips, "Good."

Zeus stirred, sitting up confused and drunk on sleep, as Ambrosious had a coughing fit that shook his frame, spitting blood, still dark and clotted, worrying Farhan. "Then what?" Farhan said sternly, "Then what Ams?"

"No-nothing, absolutely nothing." Ambrosious answered breathless.

"What?" Zeus mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Ambrosious reached a hand up to touch Zeus, but failed and let his arm fall down on the floor with a loud thud, gasping after breath, Ambrosious rolled the white out of his eyes. "Don't you fucking die on my living room floor you bastard!" Farhan cried, "Still every bit the egocentrical prick you always were!"

Ambrosious smiled and gasped for breath again.

Zeus looked from Farhan to Ambrosious and back to Farhan again.

"When I said I didn't know him, I lied." Farhan said with a hysterical pitch, "I used to be married to this asshole when we were younger, roughly 15 years ago."

"17." Ambrosious corrected with unease, "17 years and 5 months."

Farhan just stared at Ambrosious for a moment, and then turned and went into the kitchen with long angry strides. Hearing Ambrosious say "I was a lot more charming back then, even pretty."

"I think you're pretty now." Zeus said softly, making Farhan cringe in the kitchen.

"Flattery will get you no where, young Zeus." Ambrosious said, Farhan noted that his wheezing increased. "Give me my pants." Ambrosious said with laboured breath.

Farhan finally came out of the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, crossing his arms, staring at Ambrosious that somehow had gotten up sitting straight.

"I wanted to see you, I saw you." Ambrosious said holding out his hand as Zeus gave him his pants.

Farhan sighed, "Listen Ams. How about we get you up in bed, and Zeus go fetch the doctor."

Ambrosious looked thankful, and just let his pants drop to the ground.

Farhan watched from the bedroom window as Zeus sprinted off in the pouring rain. "He's a good kid, how the hell did he end up with you?"

"Have no clue." Ambrosious answered with a smug smile that Farhan couldn't see with his back to the bed. "Nothing changed, huh?." He ran his fingers over the purple bedlinen, "I even remember this bedlinen."

"You should, you bought it after all." Farhan huffed. "But no, nothing changed here." Ambrosious winched as he turned over to his back, Farhan turned from the window, "Need some more painkillers?"

"No, its fine." Ambrosious muttered.

"Ams." Farhan sighed, sitting himself at the end of the bed, resting a hand on Ambrosious' shin above the covers. "Why did you really come here? Why did you make that poor kid carry half way around the world?"

"Truth is." Ambrosious whispered, staring directly at Farhan, who looked every bit as beautiful as he did back then, only difference was increasing grey sides in his light brown hair, and a little bit of wrinkles around his eyes, and the corners of his mouth, but that all just made him look sophisticated. "I lost my last shred of sanity when I left here, I killed Myra, I killed Gayl, I murdered every single one of those who I had cheated on you with, earning me these." He pointed at his horns "I sacrificed some of them on the altar of Skorm, I did everything I could think of to redeem myself, erasing the pain I felt inside. But not even mighty Skorm could give your love back to me. And so I gave up eventually, and just wanted to kill the world, not caring if I died in the process, and now that I am at the end of my journey, all I wanted to was to see you again, so I swallowed all pride and asked Zeus to bring me here."

Farhan sat and stared at Ambrosious with open mouth, "Are you blaming me for your murder spree?"

"No, not at all." Ambrosious sighed. "Maybe it was just meant to be like that?"

Farhan shook his head, "The young man who kissed me at the autumn feast, is a far cry from.. this." He gestured at Ambrosious' frame. "You chose to do this to yourself."

"True." Ambrosious admitted with a deep sigh. "Tell me about you."

It was said with such tenderness that Farhan couldn't get mad at the request. "Truthfully, then I just.. Just.."

Ambrosious smiled sadly, "Did you re-marry?"

"No." Farhan admitted, "I didn't even take another lover, not for real. No one could live in the shadow of you." He snorted bitterly. "You completely ruined my life, I hate you more than anything."

"I deserve that." Ambrosious said saddened, "But I never stopped loving you, I love you as much today as I did the day I married you, I wish I didn't."

"That is not love, that is.." Farhan's voice trailed off. "I still have your chocolates."

Ambrosious stared at Farhan, "You never opened them?"

"I kept them, don't ask me why, but I did." Farhan laughed darkly. "Suppose you can have them back now."

"Open the box then, I hid a gift for you inside." Ambrosious said.

Farhan rose a perfect brow, looking every bit the young man that had caught the aspiring hero's eye back in the days. "You know." He mumbled, "My mother always said that when people leave something behind, its because they don't want to be forgotten."

"Why would I want you to forget me?" Ambrosious asked, Relaxing back in the pillow, "Besides it is your present, you can toss it if you please."

Farhan rose from the bed and went over to the large closet, opening it, reaching up on the top shelf and pulled out an old yellow box , and walked back to the bed. Gently placing it on Ambrosious' stomach. "Try again." Ambrosious looked up at him, and Farhan could see the confusion in the black eyes. "I don't want a present given in anger." He stated childish, hoping that Ambrosious would catch on.

A faint smile tugged in Ambrosious' pale, bloodless lips. He weakly rose his arm, and pushed the box towards Farhan, "I brought you a present, chocolates all the way from Oakvale, it's your favourite."

Farhan's expression softened, why was he torturing himself like this? Ambrosious was dying, he most likely wouldn't last the night. That was why. "Thank you my lo.." He went silent, surprised of what he was about to say. "That was sweet of you." He opened the box, listening to Ambrosious' ragged breathing, it sounded painful, but there was no pain in his features, only serenity. Maybe this was some warped form of absolution for him? The first thing he saw was a gold ring on top of the sweets. He carefully picked it up examining it in the candle light. "Smile if you want to kiss me - Ams." He read out loud. "Always a twat I see. ." He whispered, trying his hardest not to smile, but failed.

Ambrosious had closed his eyes, "You don't have to." He breathed weakly.

Farhan cursed himself as he leaned in over Ambrosious and placed a chaste kiss on his dry, chapped lips.

"Far.." Ambrosious whispered ghostly. "I.." And then he let out a final shuddering breath, leaving Farhan to stare at the body beneath him.

"NO!" Farhan screamed, "Don't you dare!" He hammered his fist down into Ambrosious' chest. "Dammit you bastard!" Farhan grabbed Ambrosious' shoulders shaking him violently. "Wake up! Don't you fucking dare waltzing in here to break my heart twice!"

Farhan buried in face in Ambrosious' neck and wept, not noticing that Zeus had returned with the doctor, standing in the door to the bedroom. Zeus bit his lip trying not to cry as he watched the otherwise calm and collected Mr. Farhan fall completely apart.

"I hate you." Farhan cried, "I fucking hate you" He whispered half against Ambrosious' neck, half against the pillow soaked with saliva and tears.

Zeus crawled up on the bed and picked up one of Ambrosious' large hands, and rubbed his cheek with it pitifully. Farhan reached out not moving, pulling Zeus down with him. "Get the doctor to sell you a resurrection potion." He whispered eerily calm.

"But.." Zeus stammered.

"Once he told me he would do anything I asked of him, if I would just forgive him. And I am asking him to come back to us, now." Farhan whispered. "I don't care what it costs, just get it."

Zeus gracefully slid out of Farhan's hard grasp, and gently ushered the doctor out in the hall.

Farhan had eventually left the bedroom, wandering back and forward in the kitchen, restlessly waiting for the doctor to return. Zeus sat on the counter and bit a nail. "Are you his lover?" Farhan suddenly asked, his soft spoke words boomed in the dead silence. Zeus didn't answer, and Farhan raked a hand through his hair. "Just answer me, kid."

"Yes." Zeus whispered, "But.."

Farhan was about to answer as he heard a knock on the door. The doctor had returned. Farhan gave the potion to Zeus figuring that the young man would know what to do, but when he just looked slightly overwhelmed and struck, Farhan ruffled Zeus' hair in a strangely merry way. "Make him drink it, pour it down his mouth, every last drop! Zeus don't forget that."

"Got it." Zeus said with a smile, and then as he turned to go upstairs, he stopped at the door to the kitchen, "Should I wait for you?" He asked.

"No, just go wake up your lover." Farhan said unable to hide the sadness that laced his words. And then he turned to the doctor to pay for the vial.

"Farhan?" A soft voice whispered near his ear, he could hear the soft breath against his skin. "Want some tea?"

Farhan smiled, and opened his eyes, expecting to gaze into pools of blue, but what met him was a black abyss. "I must have drifted off." He mumbled, squirming out of the armchair, and around Ambrosious. He stood and streched lazy, "Where's Zeus?"

"He's sleeping. I think we wore him out." Ambrosious said with a tiny smile.

"Speak for yourself." Farhan huffed, "I never touched your little toy boy."

"Get real Far, do you really think I would do something like that in our bed?" Ambrosious sighed, walking towards the kitchen to get the kettle off the heat.

Farhan's jaw dropped. "You had two wives while married to me, and you don't think I could get it past you to bed that kid in my bed? You're incredible."

"Point taken." Ambrosious nodded. "I want to ask you something, and please ask truthfully, I think you owe me that."

"I don't owe you anything." Farhan snorted as Ambrosious placed a hot cup of tea in front of him.

"Why did you bring me back?"

"Because of Zeus." Farhan answered flatly.

"Liar." Ambrosious laughed softly.

Farhan looked up at Ambrosious from behind light brown lashes, "Does it matter? You're alive and is free to run off to whatever quest you want."

"It matters to me." Ambrosious said darkly, leaning in over the kitchen table. "You kissed me. Why?"

"Old habit." Farhan gruffed. "Don't read to much into it."

"Okay, so let me tell you want I think." Ambrosious said with a sly smile. "I think you still care."

Farhan chose not to answer but just blew some steam off the surface of his cup. Actively ignoring Ambrosious, which he knew would annoy him to no end, if there still was anything left of the man he loved behind the hideous shell that was Ambrosious now.

"Fine." Ambrosious huffed, childish annoyed, sitting down on a chair with a loud sigh. "You can't just go silent on me." he stated, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I don't have an answer for you." Farhan said, looking at Ambrosious' annoyed expression over the rip of his cup, trying to hide his smug grin. "Tell you what I think," He said amused, mirroring Ambrosious. "I think you are just as full of yourself as you always were."

Ambrosious' head whipped around, staring at Farhan in half amusement, half surprise.

Strange how things end up, Farhan found that he didn't mind staring into the black abyss at all, and soon he didn't really miss the blue pools they once were, thought he had been able to tell that they had gotten a little more grey lately, and that the horns had shrinked to half their initial size. Zeus found that he shouldn't be that self concious, and Ambrosious learned the fine art of waiting, that sharing wasn't all that bad. And that waking lodged in between Zeus and Farhan was absolutely alright by him.

When Farhan had finally caved in and admitted that he had called him back because he loved him, Ambrosious thought he would burst with happiness, or lust, he couldn't really tell that apart any more. Zeus had caught them kissing in the living room, making up for years and years of penned up lack of each other. Farhan had done something that had just made him love him even more, he had held out his hand to Zeus, silently inviting him to join.

Ambrosious sneaked an arm over Farhan's chest, and rested it on the other man's flat stomach. "Are you sleeping?" He whispered softly in Farhan's ear.

Farhan didn't answer, he just grabbed Ambrosious' hand and pushed it down to his soft and warm morning erection.

"Good." Ambrosious mumbled, biting Farhan's ear gently while caressing the other man's cock with the tips of his fingers. "Had a good dream?" He whispered, cupping Farhan's sacks, rolling them lazy.

"Mhhm." Farhan purred, turning onto his back, spreading his legs slightly inviting Ambrosious to touch him more, and to his surprise Ambrosious reached over him and grabbed a vial with scented bath oil which they had used the night before.

Grinning at Farhan, Ambrosious poured a generous amount out in his hand, and smeared it out over Farhan's erection with long languid strokes. "Shhh." He hushed with a finger against Farhan's lips, and then swung a long pale, tattooed leg over the other man, resting on his knees, hovering over Farhan's crotch, he reached behind him, and guided Farhan's cock to it's destination, sliding down over it effortlessly, loosened from last night still.

Farhan sucked his breath in as the velvet heat of Ambrosious' inside put sweet pressure on his erection, and when he finally moved, it was slow and gentle. Ambrosious leaned backwards, resting his hands on Farhan's thighs, rocking back and forth. Farhan didn't mean to moan out loud, he even bit down on his hand, but muffled noises escaped him.

Soft lips suddenly gently sucked on the crown of his cock, and Ambrosious opened his eyes, looking down, seeing a mop of black hair. He looked over at Farhan who was lost in his own world, gasping for breath as an extra pair of hands ran over his chest, teasing his nipples till they were raw and attentive.

Farhan opened his eyes on half, seeing Zeus busy trying to time his mouth with Ambrosious, while he slowly pumped his own erection. Farhan reached out with his left hand and tried to make Zeus understand he should come closer. But he didn't, and when Farhan tried to say something the only thing that came over his lips was moans and gibberish.

Ambrosious looked down at his lovers, this was better than he had ever dared to imagine, he fought hard to keep his eyes open as pressure build inside him, he saw Farhan licking his fingers, blindly reaching for whatever part of Zeus he could reach. Ambrosious grabbed Zeus' hair, driving himself harder into the young man's soft, sweet mouth, feeling as Farhan's cock filled him, twitching. As Farhan pushed two fingers roughly inside Zeus, Ambrosious could feel the young man moan around his cock. He wanted this to last! For the love of life! He never wanted it to end, but the warm pressure inside him, bubbled a little before it erupted like a volcano inside.

Farhan heard Ambrosious moan out loudly, a sound that came from deep within, and seconds later he felt the tight heat clench around him.

Zeus let go of Ambrosious cock, licking his swollen lips. Just in time to turn around, licking Farhan's lower lip, inviting himself for a kiss, The fingers slipped out from inside him, and as his tongue dived into the moist cavern that was Farhan's mouth, letting the other man taste Ambrosious. He felt Farhan spasm, moaning in his mouth, clenching his thigh hard enough to bruise as he orgasmed.

Ambrosious collapsed down on top of them both, Zeus sneaked out from in between them, resting back on his pillow, just looking at them, panting, and giggling. He still caressed his own heavy cock, just watching them. As they kissed, he moaned softly, pumping himself in the earnest, and as they both turned their heads to look at him, it pushed him over, and he ejaculated over his own hand with a whimper.

Farhan pushed Ambrosious off him with a throaty laugh. Whatever end this might have, he was sure it couldn't be bad.

-The end-


End file.
